Hide and Seek
by Cleo Clipper
Summary: AU/Part of the Wait For It Universe-Tyler is less than thrilled when he finds out Damon killed his boyfried before they got together. He wants to give Damon a taste of his own medicine. One-shot, established Tyler/Jeremy relationship. R&R! Completed.


**Since a few of you requested this, this is the one shot of Tyler chasing Damon in the forest after learning that Damon killed Jeremy a long while back. I've been kind of in a funk with Wait For It so I wrote this to try and kind of get my focus back on that story. There probably won't be an update for a while, sorry kiddies! :( but just know that I will finish the story hopefully by the end of the year! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or characters assoicated with them :(**

* * *

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

"C'mon Lockwood, can't you put it behind you—I said I was sorry!"

"No! Fuck you, you sadistic bastard, you're dead!"

Damon resisted retorting a smart remark as he hopped down from the tree he was hiding in and ran deeper into the forest away from Tyler. He looked at the time on his cell-phone and sighed when he read 2:03 a.m. This little chase had been going on for hours, ever since Tyler found out that Damon had killed Jeremy—long before Tyler even gave a shit about him, mind you—and Tyler now sought revenge on him for his now-boyfriend.

Ridiculous. Teenagers were so emotional sometimes it made him glad he shut his off.

He cursed as his phone rang loudly and he quickly answered it, hoping Lockwood didn't hear it, "Hello?"

"Damon, what'd you do to Tyler?"

The vampire scoffed, "Your boyfriend has been hunting me in the woods for hours because someone told him I murdered you and now he's pissed."

"Well he wanted to know if I my ring ever came in handy so I told him the truth," Jeremy said indignantly. "He won't answer my calls because he's so busy playing hide and seek with you."

"Don't know what you're whining about—at least he's not trying to kill you!" Damon snapped as he looked around once more. "He'll probably kill me for speaking to you right now."

"Just tell him not to come back to my house when he's done with this little game; I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"Lover's quarrel?" Damon asked snidely.

"No asshole, I told him to drop the whole thing and he wouldn't listen. I've waited up for him but I'm tired and I have a test tomorrow so when he catches you, you can tell him I'm—"

Damon stopped listening as he heard someone coming behind him and he knew if he didn't move then he really would be a dead vampire.

"Gotta go!" he said quickly and hung up the phone, jumping out of the way just in time as Tyler came barreling through the trees, teeth bared and snarling.

"Where the hell are you?" Tyler snapped. He looked up and his eyes immediately saw Damon's form bouncing from tree to tree. "I know you were on the phone with him, I could hear him! How _dare_ you even speak to him right now?"

"He called me because _you_ won't return his calls!" Damon snapped back as he nearly fell out of the tree from narrowly missing a branch. "He says he's mad because you won't drop it!"

There was a low growl from underneath him and Damon worried Tyler would shoot up the tree to knock him out of it. He continued hopping from tree to tree like a sprite, listening for any more growls but he couldn't hear any. He hopped to the next tree and waited for a moment, debating if it was safe for him to get out of the tree and go home. His phone rang again, the ringtone of Beethoven's 5th symphony he picked specifically for Stefan sounding through the woods like a megaphone.

"What Stefan?" he snapped harshly, quickly moving through the trees again. He knew Tyler could hear him; he had damn good hearing for a mutt.

"What have you done to Tyler?" he asked simply. Damon rolled his eyes; of course _he_ was the one being chased and being accused of doing something terrible to _his_ attacker at the same time. Stefan gave him too much credit for being the villain he wasn't.

"Thanks for checking to see if I'm still alive," Damon retorted. "And I didn't do anything to him; he's the one hunting me!"

"Well Jeremy's been calling him and he won't answer so he thinks you've done something to him—"

"I just talked to him—you know, maybe you should be out here helping me instead of interrogating me!"

"I'll pass," Stefan drawled in obvious amusement. "Just don't kill him; Jeremy won't be happy so Elena won't be either."

"Of course she won't. When is Elena _ever_ happy?" Damon scoffed. "I'll try…but I can't be held accountable for my actions—especially when I'm being attacked," he snapped before hanging up. Stefan really knew how to piss him off sometimes. He hopped into another tree and debated on just making a run for his house.

He yelled out suddenly when something ran into him, effectively knocking him out of the tree and ending that debate. He landed on his hands and feet in a crouched position, quickly moving out of reach of Tyler. He was lucky the full moon wasn't until the end of next week and it was only Monday; he was sure this would be going a lot differently.

"Seriously, Lockwood, this happened when you were beating Jeremy to a pulp every day! You have no right to get mad at me for that!" Damon yelled as Tyler walked to him menacingly. "You were worse than me!"

"Yeah? I never snapped his neck!" Tyler snapped. "I never killed him for the hell of it! You're a twisted bastard!"

"You're one to talk. At least I didn't do a 180 and start fucking the guy I was beating. Did you finally realize another way to take out your pent up rage on him?"

Tyler's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I wouldn't expect you to understand our relationship. You don't have feelings."

"Good one," Damon deadpanned. "I haven't heard that before."

"I'm gonna give you a taste of your own medicine," Tyler snarled, crouching low and preparing for attack. "You want to go around breaking people's necks? I think you should know what it feels like."

"Like I haven't heard that—or felt it—before either!" Damon sneered, crouching as well. "But since you're so determined to avenge your boyfriend…you can try but I doubt you'll succeed."

Instead of answering with another snide comment, Tyler lunged for Damon as if he were tackling him in a football game; Damon quickly dodged it but didn't anticipate on Tyler retaliating so quickly. The two crashed into a nearby tree wrestling for the upper hand, Tyler's large hands itching to wrap around Damon's neck while Damon tried to throw Tyler as far away from him as possible. Tyler's knee went into Damon's groin and he grinded his jaw together, his grip loosening and giving Tyler the time he needed to grab Damon's neck and snap it to the side. Damon immediately went limp and fell back to the ground, completely motionless; Tyler would have been concerned if he didn't know that Damon would hop right back up in a few minutes.

"There, now you know again," Tyler said, satisfied with his work. He brushed off his hands as he stood and wiped them on his jeans before he took his phone out of his pocket; he cringed when he saw the many missed calls and angry texts of his lover. Great, now he had to run damage control. Jeremy was going to be mad at him for a while and he knew Elena wouldn't make it any better but maybe if he told her why she'd be on his side.

* * *

Tyler made it to the Gilbert's house in record time, quickly scaling the tree and hopping through the window…only to bounce off the glass with a yelp and fall down to the ground on his back. He rubbed his nose as he looked up at the offending pane with a glare; obviously Jeremy was serious about him not wanting to come back.

"Jeremy!" he called quietly; he knew he could hear him, he just wouldn't answer him, giving the silent treatment Tyler inadverently gave him all those hours in the forest with Damon. "Jere, baby, I'm sorry!"

Still no response; Tyler sighed heavily and began looking for a rock to throw. He wasn't leaving until he made his boyfriend understand he did what he did for him.

He ran into the woods and came back a second later with a pile of rocks, dumping them at his feet and checking his phone—Jeremy still didn't return his call or his texts.

"Jeremy!" he hissed loudly once more. "Open your window!"

Still no response; he imagined Jeremy fuming in bed as he listened to his pleas. Tyler pressed his lips together and took a deep breath, letting it out through his nose slowly before picking up five rocks, making sure not to use all his newfound werewolf strength as he through the rocks at the window. When he had bent down to pick up five more Jeremy's face appeared and he quickly opened it.

"What the hell is your problem?" he hissed angrily. "My aunt is down the hall!"

"You wouldn't answer my texts or my calls—what else was I supposed to do?"

"Go home? Talk to me at school tomorrow? Did you not read my text that specifically said _not_ to come back tonight?"

"Yeah but…I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Go home Tyler. I'm tired and I actually have to go to school tomorrow. We'll talk about this later."

"Wait!" Tyler cried, cringing at how loud his voice was. He looked to the right for any sign of movement in Elena's bedroom before he looked at Jeremy again. "I know you told me to drop it and I didn't but…I just couldn't help but get angry when you told me you died and I had to do something and…I'm sorry," he finished his monologue, his eyes pleading with his lover not to be mad at him. Not that Jeremy could see that from the second story.

"Tyler, go _home_," Jeremy exasperated. "I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Can I pick you up?"

"No." The window shut and Jeremy was gone, leaving Tyler outside to stare into the dark room. He sighed and looked at the rocks on the ground, pondering for a moment before sighing dejectedly and starting his journey home.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief when he turned in his test to Alaric; he had really studied hard and he felt a great pressure from the past week being lifted off his shoulders. Alaric smiled and nodded in praise and he returned both gestures before he left his class for the day.

"Jere," someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the door. Jeremy sighed and turned to face Tyler's wide brown eyes begging him not to be angry. "Are you still angry with me?"

"No, not anymore. I just really needed to study and you and your macho-ego-temper wasn't helping."

"Sorry," Tyler murmured, looking like a lost puppy. Jeremy's lips quirked at the thought before touching Tyler's arm discretely; they were still keeping their relationship a secret and all.

"It's okay babe. But you can't let things that happened in the past affect you like that. Obviously Damon won't do it again. It happened when he first came to town and I was kinda provoking him, long before we got together. It was just a one-time thing."

"Alright," Tyler said grudgingly. "I just don't like the thought of you getting hurt…or of any other guy touching you. My werewolf instincts make me very…protective."

"You're just protective of me in general," Jeremy teased. "You'd never want anything to happen to me."

"You're right, I wouldn't," Tyler said quietly, no trace of humor in his eyes. He stepped closer, seeming to forget that they were still right outside of Alaric's classroom. "You're too important for me to lose Jere."

Jeremy's heart beat faster and he clenched his fists to keep from caressing Tyler's face; he always felt so light-headed and giddy when Tyler said stuff like that. When he did, he didn't see any traces of the boy that was once his bully. Tyler moved in closer and Jeremy moved as well, not being able to ignore the pull and the want to press his lips against Tyler's…

"Tyler, Jeremy," Alaric said and they both jumped back, blushing furiously. Alaric gave them a knowing smile before leaning in closer. "Save it for home, kay guys?"

"Okay," they mumbled before Tyler grabbed Jeremy's arm and leading him away. Alaric shook his head with a laugh; they were so going to get caught one day.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

When they made it outside the school they were intercepted to Tyler's car by Stefan and Elena. "Have you guys seen Damon today?" Stefan asked looking between them.

"No…why would we?" Jeremy asked cautiously.

"Just curious…he didn't come home last night."

Tyler suppressed the smile threatening to break across his face. "I'm sure he's fine. I didn't go too hard on him. He's probably just hiding out in the forest to make you guys worry."

"Probably," Stefan smirked. The four teens started walking to the parking lot when Stefan pulled Tyler back a bit. "How long were you guys out there?"

"About five hours. He was hopping in those damn trees so much I couldn't get him."

"But you got him eventually?"

"Yeah I got him," Tyler smirked. "Bastard thought I wouldn't be able to put him down."

Stefan chuckled. "Damon's cockiness always gets him in trouble. I'm glad you caught him—he deserved it."

"Yeah, I thought so too," Tyler agreed as they caught up with the Gilbert siblings.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Damon groaned as he came to, the late afternoon sun shining into his eyes; he blinked a couple times before rolling over to his side. That bastard of a werewolf had the nerve to kill him and leave him in the woods like trash, though Damon guessed he did deserve it for snapping Jeremy's neck like a ragdoll for no reason.

He groaned as he sat up slowly, rolling his neck; he would pay Lockwood back someday but right now he was hungry and by the way the sun was shining through the trees, it was late afternoon, which meant he would have to deal with Stefan when he got home and that was always pleasant.

"Alright Lockwood, we're even…for now," he muttered to himself as he started walking through the trees until he found the road that would lead him back home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
